jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2.01
Episode 1 is the first episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Paul Wilmhurst, and premiered on SKY 1 on February 9, 2018. Synopsis A terrible crime throws suspicion on the whole of Jamestown. Plot Virginia, 1620. Henry Sharrow and Silas Sharrow trade with the Pamunkey. Once they’ve finished, Henry asks Silas to grab some wood for a fire. He runs into Chacrow, who asks him to meet the next day. Alice Sharrow strolls through the woods with Verity Rutter and goes into labor in the river. Verity shouts for help and Maria appears to assist them. With their help, Alice gives birth to a boy. Maria whispers she will return home to her own children. Pedro strolls through town and approaches the Castell household. Mercy informs him that her master is not at home. Meanwhile, Jocelyn Castell awakes and asks Mercy to tell Samuel to join her for breaking. Mercy says Samuel Castell has gone fishing with Christopher Priestley. While on their way back to Jamestown, Henry and Silas find Samuel’s corpse by the river and bring him back to town. At Jamestown’s wharf, Marshal Redwick and Secretary Farlow talk with Sir George Yeardley about the Virginia Company. Jocelyn meets Christopher at the wharf and remarks he has returned from his fishing trip and asks where Samuel is. Christopher denies it. Mercy swears those were her master’s words. Meanwhile, Henry and Silas return with Samuel’s corpse and Jocelyn collapses at the view. The townsfolk quickly tries to uncover the truth behind Samuel’s death. While Silas and Henry brand their hides of late, Redwick and Farlow storm in and wonder if it were the Indians who killed Samuel. Henry states that the man drowned. Farlow agrees with the Marshal and remarks that the Indians pretend to be at peace with the settlement. Silas disagrees for they knew Castell to be a friend. Farlow frowns upon Henry’s appearance. While Henry is about to leave, Redwick warns him not to became too trusty with the Indians. Afterwards, Verity tells Silas about his newborn son and urges him to run home. Henry asks Verity if Alice is alright. Yeardley runs into Pedro and learns that Samuel was teaching him how to read English. Pedro recites a poem about freedom and getting his own piece of land. Temperance Yeardley talks to Jocelyn and explains she’ll be forced to return home, since her husband died and without a man a woman has no position in Virginia. Back at Massinger’s plantation, Pedro is whipped by Edgar Massinger. Yeardley offers to buy Pedro but the offer is refused. At night fall, Jocelyn meets with Farlow, who informs her she needs to discharge herself and her possessions from the house at sunrise for the building is needed for a new recorder. That night, Silas takes his son for a walk. In the morning, the Castells household is cleared of Jocelyn’s belonging. Verity goes to Yeardley’s plantation and thanks Maria for helping with Alice’s childbirth. Maria tells her she’s to return home to her own family. Verity tries to persuade her that she can have more children in Virginia but Maria promises this will never be her home. Meanwhile, Henry takes Alice’s son while she’s asleep. He tells her he built a crib for him and reminds her that the baby belongs to the entire colony. Jocelyn tries to convince the governor to allow her to reside in the recorder’s house but he refuses and encourages her to remarry. Mercy finds Catholic items while arranging Samuel’s belongings. Meredith Rutter tells James Read that he saw Samuel hours before his death, by the river. He claimed to be doing the governor’s business. Read urges him to remain quiet for a man can hang for what he knows. Verity allows Jocelyn to move to the tavern for the time being. Temperance speaks with Alice and encourages her in naming the baby “James” after the king. Massinger ties Pedro to a tree for disobedience. Late at night, Mercy shows Jocelyn the Catholic totems and cries that Samuel couldn’t have been a papist because he was no traitor. Pedro escapes during the night. Verity finds Maria in the woods performing a ritual to talk with her husband. Verity urges her to stop for she can be severely punished for such blasphemies. Verity recalls her that her family was probably enslaved as well. Maria slaps her and runs away. Redwick watches from a distance. Pedro is working on Yeardley’s plantation and tries to convince the governor to buy him again. Maria is not happy with Pedro’s actions. Massinger takes Pedro before the court and Redwick determines that he shall be chained with iron and calls for James Read. Verity and Maria are also to appear before the court. Redwick accuses Maria of slapping Verity. In order to protect Maria, Verity lies and explains it was the other way around. Yeardley gathers an Assembly of Burgesses and reveals they have a traitor among them, a Catholic spy bought by Count of Gondomar’s gold. Jocelyn overhears the conversation while hiding. Farlow urges they have to expose the traitor before he provides vital information about their defenses and the Spanish invade. Pedro helps James Read chain him to a tree and guarantees he’s not a slave. Jocelyn visits Christopher’s apothecary and shows him the Catholic totems. He advices her to tell Yeardley about them. That night, James Read finds Jocelyn at the church trying to place the totems inside Samuel’s coffin. She confesses he never loved her late husband but he deserves one last act of loyalty from her. He tells her not to leave them in the casket for they will be found. When she returns to the tavern, Jocelyn overhears that Samuel was by the river doing the governor’s biting. The next day, Samuel’s funeral takes place. Yeardley demands the coffin to be open. Having found nothing, orders the man to be buried. Afterwards, Alice and Silas’s son christening occurs. Alice states his to be called “Silas” to always honor his father. Henry tells Silas it is time for him to have a wife. That night, Silas takes the baby for a walk and runs into Chacrow. The Pamunkey warrior recalls Silas that he promised he would help them. Silas seems hesitant to betray his own people. Alice steps outside and Chacrow disappears. She asks Silas to whom he was talking but Silas lies that he was singing. She doesn’t believe him. Back in town, Jocelyn visits Yeardley and shows him the Catholic totems. She promises she will reveal the traitor and in exchange she wants her home back. Once outside, Jocelyn heads towards James Read’s shop and thanks him for his help. He scorns her black clothes and Jocelyn slaps him. James grabs her arm fiercely and tells her that if he’s to be slapped it will be for a just cause and by a just soul. Gallery Dyubi.png 17558105-1-1024x683.jpg VKF 8528+(2).jpg 17558180-1-1024x683.jpg Jamestown-panel-6fe66e05jpg.jpg Luke roskell1.jpg verityseason2ep1.jpg 17558120-1-1024x683.jpg 01 18 Jamestown S02-630x400.jpg DVW0po1X4AAIp3g.jpg tumblr_p4c58jTNtN1sqnl7po1_1280.jpg Ep1VKF_8363-1024x684.jpg 7952.jpg jocelynjamesreads2ep1.png Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes